Nature's Way
by AlvinNBrittney
Summary: Taking place from the Emperor's new school. Kuzco has to fight with nature while Ezma plans a way to make him fail


_**Disclaimer – I do not own ANY of the characters from the Emperor's New Groove (or Emperor's New School.)**_

_**Aurthur's Note - Well, this isn't really good. I actually came up with a much better story while writing this and am currently working on it. I thought I would post this anyway. I am new to the writing thing, so opinions and pointers and gladly taken! Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**_

_"Kuzco.......Kuzco!!!"_

"Huh? WHAT?!"

"Why don't you pay attention once in awhile in class?"

"I....I WAS! It just didn't seem like it."

The teacher rolled his eyes.

"So you were. Well then, explain to me what your assignment is."

Kuzco sat there looking around him to see that the whole class was staring at him. He smiled and laughed nervously.

"Well .... That's .easy, you decided to give us the whole week off in honor of me!"

The teacher picked up a stack of papers at his desk and started to pass them out to the class.

"Nice try Kuzco, but no. Your assignment is to go on a nature walk and find ten things on this list. I will put each of you in groups of three. Each team must work together to find all the items on the list.

The teacher turned to Kuzco.

"That means you can't sit around and let your other team mates do the work FOR you! If you do so, you fail the class!"

"Hey, it's not like I was thinking that! I'm more trust worthy than that!

Kuzco turned towards Malina and smiled slyly.

RIGHT Malina?"

Malina turn away from her paper and looked at Kuzco.

"You wish Kuzco!"

"Haha, your just kinding right?"

"No, I'm not."

Kuzco's smile faded. He turned around and crossed his arms. Then he got an idea and turned back to Malina.

"Ok then. Name the times I haven't been trusted before."

"Well, that's going to be easy. There was the time......."

As Malina started to name off countless times Kuzco had not been able to be trusted on her fingers Kuzco drifted off in thought....

_"Blah, Blah, Blah...Kuzco did this, Kuzco did that...I'll show her I'm trust worthy. Gee, I must be the most trusted guy in the world. Malina is so cute when she gets aggravated."_

Malina kept on going until she saw Kuzco in a dreamy state. She pounded her fists on her desk and made Kuzco jump.

"Kuzco! Are you even listening to me!"

Just as Kuzco started to answer, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Your teams are posted on the board. Please check them before you leave."

Kuzco grabbed his backpack and caught up with Malina who was already at the board. He tryed to push through the crowd of people who were gathered up already.

"Hey, move it! Doesn't anyone have any respect for an Emperor any more? Hey Malina, what team are you on?"

"You, me and Kronk are on a team. Come on, lets get out of this crowd of people and get Kronk so we can get done with this before dinner."

Kuzco stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Aw, do we HAVE to start now? I'm SO hungry! Look! I can barely move!

Where he stood, Kuzco started to act like he was going to faint.

Malina stopped walking and stood in her place.

"Fine, as soon as we find Kronk, we can go get a snack at my house since it;s closer to the park than Patcha's.. But, we have to get it done today, because it's due tomorrow!"

Kuzco perked up and walk again with Mailina like nothing was wrong with him.

"Cool, so is this like a date?"

Malina rolled her eyes.

"No Kuzco. You said you wanted to eat something before we started our assignment – Look, there's Kronk."

Malina and Kuzco ran up to Kronk, who was putting his school books away in his locker.

Kuzco was the first to get to Kronk.

"Hey Kronk, guess what? Your on the best team on the school. Team Kuzco!"

Just as Kuzco finished his sentence, Malina walked up.

"Kuzco, we did not agree to name our team that!"

"Well, we should. With a team name like "Kuzco" there is NO WAY we will lose!"

Kronk closed his locker door.

"Uh, sorry to "pop" your bubble, but the teacher said that we had to make a team name we all agreed on."

"Hey, I don't remember the teacher saying anything about that!"

Malina signed.

"Well MAYBE that's because you were not paying ATTENTION in class today!"

Kuzco tried to answer Malina, but she put her hand in front of her.

"Don't even try to argue with me!"

Malina turned her attention to Kronk.

"Kronk, Kuzco was thinking that we could go to my house and get something to eat and then walk across to the park to do the nature park."

Just as Kronk was going to answer Malina, principle Amzy walked up to them.

"Kronk, I would like to see you in my office."

"Oh no! Did I do something wrong?!"

Principle Amzy whispered in Kronk's ear.

"Kronk! It's me, Ezma! Don't you get it?"

Kronk then answered loud enough for Malina and Kuzco to hear.

"Oh no! You captured Ezma!"

Kuzco stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hello, we can here everything your saying!"

Amzy smiled nervously and pulled Kronk behind her.

" Come on Kronk, lets go."

Malina put her hands to her mouth and yelled:

"Kronk, we'll meet you at the park when we're done eating! Come on Kuzco lets go."

As Malina and Kuzco walked out of the school Kuzco thought on how it was just him and Malina eating at her house..."

"Hey Malina, since Kronk isn't with us, that means it's a date!"

Malina got angry and turned around.

"Kuzco, your the one that said you were hungry, and I'm nice enough to take you to get a bite to eat. But, if you keep on bugging me about this being a date, you can take the long walk ALL the way to Patcha's and fail the class!"

Kuzco laughed and waved his hands infront of him.

"Oh, no, no, no. Me no likey to walk!"

Malina, still mad, turned around. Kuzco followed behind with a big smile. He sang a weid tune in his head and put these words to it:

"_I'm going on a date with Malina, Malina, Malina! Oh yeah, I rule!"_


End file.
